The overall goal ofthis Research Education and Training Plan (RETP) is to train a broad spectrum of stakeholders in the skills and strategies needed to enhance stroke disparities research and decrease stroke disparities in Hispanics and other groups. The RETP will target various stakeholders, including community health workers (CHW), medical providers and all research personnel involved in the H-SPIRP projects or caring for study patients, non-study CHW and physicians in South Florida and Puerto Rico that treat stroke patients, stroke center personnel across Florida and Puerto Rico, and health care trainees. The geographic distribution across Florida and Puerto Rico and Hispanic ethnicity of many ofthe recipients ofthis RETP are unique characteristics that necessitate a combination of live and online training with bilingual curriculums. The existing resources and expertise at The University of Miami and the University of Puerto Rico will ensure the successful completion ofthis educational and training plan which will intimately support the 3 H-SPIRP projects. The specific goals include training CHW in general competencies, including a mentored period of direct observation during home visits, small group training on health care and stroke, disparities and mobile technology; training physicians, pharmacists, and other allied health professionals on stroke prevention and health and stroke disparities; and providing health care trainees, mainly internial medicine and neurology residents, with the basic tools to understand and initiate disparities and stroke prevention research. The HSPIRP RETP will facilitate training, impact stroke prevention and health disparities awareness, and create a milieu conducive to future research important to reduce stroke disparities; the results ofthis endeavor will produce a scalable educational tool that can be expanded across the US and abroad.